Beauty and the Hollow
by Kay-Diz89
Summary: An enchanted castle...A beautiful girl...a cursed hollow...all wrapped together in a story of love. Based on the story of "Beauty and the Beast." CHAPTER 4 IS UP! 8/25/08
1. Chapter 1: One Winter Night

Hi, and welcome to "_Beauty and the Hollow_," a "Bleached" up version of the fairy tale Beauty and the Beast (a.k.a the Disney version xD)

**Disclaimer: "**Bleach" and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo, and "Beauty and the Beast" belongs/copywritten by Disney…and also by that French guy who originally wrote the story xD

**Summary:** An enchanted castle...A beautiful girl...a cursed hollow...all wrapped together in a story of love.  
Based on the story of "Beauty and the Beast."

_**Beauty and the Hollow**_

Character List:

Beast/Hollow: Ichigo  
Belle: Rukia  
Lumiere/candlestick: Renji  
Cogworth/clock: Uryuu  
Mrs. Potts/teapot: Yourichi  
Chip/teacup: Nell  
Wardrobe: Rangiku  
Maid/feather-duster: Orihime  
Belle's father: Urahara  
Gaston: Aizen  
Lefou: Gin

**Chapter 1: One Winter Night...**

Long ago, in a far, far away land, there lived a spoiled, selfish, and heartless prince, who lived in a magnificent castle. He was surrounded my many servants who were kind to him, though he would act so cold to them.

On one cold winter night, there was a loud knock at the castle door. When the prince answered, there stood a small, old woman shivering in the cold. "Please sir, do you have any shelter for an old woman stranded in the cold?" "NO! Go away," replied the prince as he looked down at the old woman with disgust, and slammed the ancient wooden door in her face. As he turned to walk back down the giant foyer, there was another knock at the door. He opened them again to see the old woman still standing there, but this time, she was holding something in her hand. It was a small glass orb, radiating a small blue light that could barely be seen in the light from the doorway. "Please sir, I may not have any money, but I hope you can take this hogyoku as a sign of my gratitude." Looking rather annoyed and irritated of the old woman's presence, the prince responded, "Psh…just get out of my sights you old hag!" He slammed the door once again. Apparently he slammed it so hard, the vibrations were felt throughout the whole castle, which caused his main servants, Renji, Uryuu, Orihime, Miss Yourichi, and her daughter, Nell, came out into the foyer. "WHAT?" said the prince with an attitude.

All of a sudden the castle door burst open with a winter chill, extinguishing all the lights, except the one that was coming from the beautiful woman standing at the door, holding the hogyoku. The prince fell to his knees and asked for forgiveness. The enchantress then spoke to the bewildered prince. "Young prince, I have seen that there is no love in your cold, rotten heart…..and for this, you shall be cursed!" She tapped him on the head and stepped away.

As soon as she said those words, the prince clutched his chest, feeling unimaginable pain, screaming an unbearable yell. He looked at the enchantress with dread as the whites of his eyes turning black, and his warm brown eyes turned to a snake-like yellow. An ivory-colored substance came out of his eyes and mouth, enveloping his head, and then the rest of his body, while screaming in pain. When the transformation was over, the prince's body was pure white, with claws on his hands and feet, a wash-board chest, two curvy blood-red lines going down his arms, a long white tail with the tip colored blood-red, long dusty-orange colored hair that almost touched the tail, and what looked to be a mask covering his face; his mouth, which looked to shut tight with only large sharp teeth exposed, 3 short blood-red stripes coming down the right side of the mask, with the yellow eyes shining in the darkness.

The creature that stood before the enchantress, finally collapsed to the floor. The enchantress then walked over to the prince, and looked down upon him. "A hollow you are…and a hollow you shall remain…but if, and only if, you can learn to love another, and receive her love in return, by the time the glow from this, extinguishes." She placed the small blue orb in front of the hollow, but he didn't look. She then disappeared, and left the once human, hollow, to wallow in his sadness.

_Years pass, and the Prince sunk into darkness, and lost all hope…because who could ever love…a hollow?  
-------------------------  
_

**A/N: **YAY I'm done with the 1st chapter (looks so much shorter on here than on MS word --. Anyways I'm writing the 3rd chapter at the moment, but I'm not planning to update that super frequently xD. Gotta keep the suspense up. Anyways, please rate and review. Your rates/reviews help me keep writing. Suggestion don't hurt either...now just gotta figure out now to make the prince/hollow super bad ass :)

Ta-Ta for now...chapter 2 might be up by friday or saturday if I get enough reviews :coughcoughatleasttenreviewswouldbenicecoughcough:)


	2. Chapter 2: Just an Ordinary Girl

Hi, and welcome to "_Beauty and the Hollow_," a "Bleached" up version of the fairy tale Beauty and the Beast (a.k.a the Disney version xD)

**Disclaimer: "**Bleach" and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo, and "Beauty and the Beast" belongs/copywritten by Disney…and also by that French guy who originally wrote the story xD  
**Summary:** An enchanted castle...A beautiful girl...a cursed hollow...all wrapped together in a story of love.  
Based on the story of "Beauty and the Beast."

_Beauty and the Hollow_

_**Chapter 2: Just an Ordinary Girl**_

About an hour or so after the sun has rose, Rukia was up, and ready to start her day. After she fed the few farm animals that were in the yard, she headed her way into town. As she made her way, the baker was already up baking his bread, the florist laying out the freshly cut flowers etc. Finally, when she got to the middle of town, it was full of hustle and bustle; everyone running around, doing their shopping, and shop-owners dealing with customers.

All the townspeople thought Rukia was…a bit strange. She had a passion for swords and swordplay. She would always practice swordplay whenever she had the chance; but alas, she never had a real sword to play with. That's why today she's making her weekly visit to the town's local swordsmith, Isshin.

_-The little bells ring as the store door opens-_

"Good morning….WHY HELLO THERE MISS RUKIA!!!!!" said Isshin as he ran up to greet her at the door. Rukia giggles to herself; "Good morning to you too Mr. Isshin. I'm just here to return the practice sword you let me borrow." "Oh, ho, and how did you like it?" asked the inquisitive swordsmith. She shrugs, "It was ok, but the range on it seemed too short to me." Looking at Mr. Isshin's large collection of handcrafted swords, Rukia spots her favorite. "But I've always liked this one sir," replies Rukia as she walks up to the wall and picks up a medium sized katana. In her opinion, this particular sword wasn't too long, nor too short. The hilt was dressed in an all white ribbon, which dangled off the end, and the blade, itself, white like ice. "My dear, you've already borrowed that one 3 times! Well since you seem quite fond of Shirayuki, then it's yours!" "REALLY!!??" exclaimed Rukia. "Yup, just remember to take good care of it," said Mr. Isshin as he was waving his finger back and forth. "Oh yes I definitely will." With that, Rukia walked out of the store and back onto the busy street.

Rukia walked to the fountain that sat in the middle of town-it was one of her favorite places in town, next to Mr. Isshin's store. As she sat at the fountain, she relaxed, and examined her very own sword. She was so excited to finally have to have a sword to call her own that she could barely contain her feelings. She had always loved swords when she was little, but her family never had enough money to actually buy a real one. So Mr. Isshin, who was quite good friend's with Rukia's father, allowed her to borrow the various swords he created. As expected, there was never a hint of dirt anywhere on the sword. After Rukia was done with her inspection, she headed back home, but not before Aizen spotted her.

Aizen was known as the town's most eligible bachelor. Girls would throw themselves at him just to be with him. He had the good looks, quite exceptional swordskills, and the way he had his hair slicked back…well it just made girls faint, but not Rukia. She never really cared for him. Sure he was cute, but to Rukia, she thought of him as nothing but stubborn, cocky, and arrogant to boot. Next to Aizen was his lackey, Gin. Gin was a few inches shorter than Aizen and was nowhere near as appealing as Aizen was to the women. He always wore that odd face that consisted of his eyes closed, and constantly grinning that eerie grin of his. "Ahh…that Rukia…she's an odd one," said Aizen as he watched her walk away from the fountain. "Yeah, odd like her old man Kisuke," chuckled Gin. Aizen stared him down for his remark, which in a way was insulting to Rukia. "That girl's the most beautiful girl in town, and I WILL make her my wife," said Aizen as he grabbed Gin's shirt collar, and dropping him back onto the ground.

He caught up to Rukia as she nears the edge of the marketplace, and surprised her when he grabbed her left shoulder and turned her around. "Why hello…Aizen," said Rukia in a dead tone, eyes rolling. "Good day to you Miss Rukia. You're looking lovely as ever today," said Aizen. "Why thank you Aizen, though you tell me that EVERY SINGLE DAY," with emphasis on the "every single day" part. Aizen looks down at Rukia, noticing the pure white sword at her hip, and grabs it. "Why does a girl like yourself need a sword," tossing the sword into the mud, "when you could have a guy like me to protect you?" "Well I'm flattered, but I can take care of myself," said Rukia as she tried to keep her composure, as so she could not lash out at Aizen for throwing her sword into the mud. "Now if you don't mind, I need to get back home to help out my father." "Bah…you father? Oh you mean old crazy Kisuke?" chuckled Gin. "My father is a good man! A brilliant man!" exclaimed Rukia.

_BOOM!_

Rukia turned to see a cloud of smoke and dust coming from the back of her house, and ran straight back home, leaving Aizen and Gin, standing in the street, both laughing their butts off.

Rukia rushed to the back of the house and opened the cellar doors. A giant cloud of dust and debris rose out of the doors and clouded her view of the basement. "Father!? Father!? Are you alright?" "Over here Rukia!" Past the pile of debris, stood Rukia's father-the tall, blonde haired, green clad inventor-Kisuke. "Well that little explosion was a bit unexpected," said Kisuke as he dusted off his matching green hat, and placing it back on his messy hair. "In any case, I've finally finished my new invention!" "Oh," she looks around for the invention, "so where is it Father?" asked Rukia. "Over here my dear," said Kisuke as he pointed to a small table with his cane. Rukia walked over to the white clad table and saw a small tin dish of candy, and a stuffed animal that resembled a lion, sitting on the table. "Go ahead Rukia. Take one of those little candies and stick it in the lion's mouth." "WHAT!!!!!???" exclaimed a perplexed Rukia. "You'll see," said Kisuke as he flashed one of his infamous cheesy grins. Rukia cautiously took one of the multicolored candies and jammed it in the stuffed lion's mouth. "HEY WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!!???" Rukia screamed at the top of her lungs and smacked the lion so hard that it traveled to the other side of the basement and into the fireplace. "AHHHHH MY TAIL! MY TAIL! ITS ON FIREEEEEEEE!" "Father…what the hell did you make did time?" "Hahaha its my new invention," said Kisuke as he holds up the tin can as if he were in a tv commercial, "Soul Candy!" Looking at her father dumbfounded, "Ya know…I'm not even going to ask…" replied Rukia. "Well no need to know how it exactly works, just know that its going to win me 1st place at the inventor's fair!!!"

_-A few hours later-_

Kisuke loaded up his wagon and hitched it up to his faithful horse, Benihime. The father and daughter shared their good-byes, and Rukia wished him good luck as he headed out of town.

----------------

**A/N:** Ughh...that might have been the longest chapter I've ever written. It took up 3 full pages in Microsoft word. Anyways, just don't expect other chapter to be this long...though that could change lol. I hope you guys liked the way I described the characters in this chapter. I know Aizen, Gin, Rukia, and maybe Kisuke are a bit out of character. That may be one of the flaws of this story lol. Also I didn't actually intend Kon to be in the story, I just ended up throwing him in there to better describe Kisuke's invention (which I could of made more interesting --); and Rukia's interest in swords...well I really don't like it that much, but I didn't want to use books, but I had to figure out a way to fit her sword in the story. / Anyways, back to writing chapter 3, entitled: _**The Lost Trespasser.  
Ta-Ta for now! Reviews Please!!!! They keep this story alive! )**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Lost Trespasser

Sorry that I took so long to update. I've been really really busy with college, and also had a writer's block as well lol. Anyways here's chapter 3

* * *

**Disclaimer: "**Bleach" and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo, and "Beauty and the Beast" belongs/copywritten by Disney…and also by that French guy who originally wrote the story xD

Edit (8/18/08): Finally decided to re-edit this since Kisuke seemed out of character and Ichigo/Hollow didn't seem scary enough. Ichigo/Hollow's lines will be in italics and underlined.

Beauty and the Hollow:

Chapter 3: The Lost Trespasser

Kisuke and Benihime were making good timing traveling through the countryside, even catching a glimpse of the sun setting under the mountains with a pinky-purple glow.

By now, dusk had arrived, and yet the duo had not arrived at their destination. As they made their way through the woods, they ended up at a fork-in-the-road. The left path, which still had a glimmer of sunlight still on it, looked a whole lot safer, compared to the right path, which was darker, and had a foreboding feel to it. Benihime looked down each path, and clearly favored the left path; while on the other hand, her loony master was looking at a map that made on sense. "Well…err…I think we were suppose to turn there…._scratches head_….but how did I end up here?" Looking up from the map, Kisuke stared down the right down, and decided to go down that way, ignoring its creepy appearance. He pulled the reins in the direction of the right path, but Benihime wouldn't budge. Going with her instincts, she started to trod off to the left. "No Benihime, not that way," said Kisuke as he pulled the reins harder. "I'm sure if we take this path, we'll get there in no time." The devoted horse gave in to her master decision, and started to walk down the right path. About a half hour into walking down the path, Kisuke begins to question his decision.

"Where have you taken us Benihime!?" Knowing that she knew she shouldn't have listened to her stupid master's directions, Benihime started to back up and head out of the path, but all of sudden she accidentally rammed into a tree, waking up a huge flock of bats. Startled half to death, Benihime ran as fast as she could to get away from the bats, while Kisuke was still trying to get the bats out of his face. "Gah stupid bats," yelled an agitated Kisuke, but by the time he got the bats out of his face, Benihime was nearing an edge of a cliff. At the last second, Kisuke pulled the reins as hard as he could to prevent him and his beloved horse from falling. "WOAH BENIHIME, WOAH!!" Kisuke looked down the cliff and it looked as if it was an endless drop. "Steady girl! Backup, backup, backup!" The two were far away enough from the edge to be considered out of harms way…but so they thought.

The sun was long gone, and nothing but the dim glow of the moon lit the path. Faint growling sounds were coming from the bushes near by, and although they were faint to Kisuke's ears, Benihime could hear them loud and clear. Benihime was so startled, she kept jumping in the air, and eventually Kisuke fell off, and Benihime ran as fast as she could out of the path, with the wagon still hitched to her. Three shadowy creatures tailed Benihime, but Kisuke couldn't make them out, but as soon as he got up and dusted himself off, four more the 4-legged creatures appeared in front of him, ready to attack. "No! It couldn't be!...A PACK OF PANTERAS!!" Kisuke couldn't believe his eyes. He had heard of "panteras" before, but never saw a live one. They were about the size of a typical mountain lion, but about a few inches taller, ivory-colored fur with black paws, jagged teeth, long, whip-like tails, and bright blue/green eyes, with baby blue eye markings. All Kisuke could do was stare at the beautiful, but deadly beasts, but he snapped out of the trance, and bolted in the opposite direction of the panteras, doing his best to get a away as far as possible, and of course the four panteras were hot on his trail. Kisuke ran for what felt like forever. His feet ached and lungs burned. When he stopped it seemed as if the panteras had stopped followed.

_--thunder and lightning sounded—_

Though the darkness, the lightning lit of the sky, and revealed and dark, dreary castle in front of Kisuke.

_--thunder-lightning-thunder—rain pouring--_

Two of the four panteras appeared at the edge of woods and saw the lonely Kisuke near the entrance. The two howled, and Kisuke turned and saw the two wild cats chasing him again. Panicked and scared, Kisuke ran up to the ancient looked gate that presumed to be the front entrance of the castle. He banged on the gate multiple times to see if anyone would let him. "HELLOOOOOOO!! OPEN UP PLEASEEEE??" Before the panteras got within two feet of Kisuke, the gate somehow budged open, and Kisuke ran inside and slammed the old iron gate in the panteras faces, but not before one of them snatched off Kisuke's precious hat, and a few strands of his hair. -sarcastic gasp- "You stupid panteras! You'll pay for ruining my hat," said Kisuke as he picked up his soaking hat and shook his fist at the beasts. One of the panteras roared at Kisuke from behind. It spooked Kisuke that he immediately ran to the giant castle doors. Before Kisuke reached for the door knocker, he saw a pair of skulls with curving horns coming out of its heads (**A/N:** They're suppose to look like skull helmet on Nell's head lol). He knocked once and the door cracked open.

"O HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Is anyone here? I've lost my horse and I'm stranded." As Kisuke walked further into the enormous foyer, he could the faint sounds of murmuring, but could not pinpoint where it was coming from. "Not one word Renji. Not one." "Aww come on Uryuu. The man is soaked. Let's at least show him some hospitality." Kisuke saw a flicker of light in the corner of his eye, and saw a three prong candlestick holder, and vertical standing clock on a small table. Kisuke grabbed the candlestick to see if he could see whoever it was talking. "Excuse me? Who's there?" Renji taps his right shoulder, but doesn't see anyone. Kisuke feels a tap on his left shoulder, spins around yet sees no one, except a candlestick holder with 3 crimson candles in the holder, with the biggest candle with a face on it. "Yo," said Renji calmly. "OOOOOOOO interesting," said the inventor. Renji forced himself out of Kisuke grip and fell to the floor. Uryuu jumped down from the table and landed next to Renji. "Nice one," said Uryuu in a sarcastic tone. "Now look what you've done Renji!" Kisuke then picks up Uyruu and begins to tinker with the Uryuu's clockface. "Amazing! A talking clock. I wonder how this is possible?" "UNHAND ME SIR!' said Uryuu as he smacked Kisuke hand. "I wonder if I open it up, what would I find?" Uryuu froze at what the blonde trespasser had just said and was scared out of his mind. "RENJI! HELP ME!! THIS MAN IS TRYING TO KILL ME!!" –_aah-chooo!!_—Kisuke accidentally sneezed into Uryuu's face and dropped him. "Gah he really is trying to kill me!" _–ignoring Uryuu's rants in the background—_"Oi, blondie! I'll show you to where the den is. You can warm up in there." "BLONDIE? –_sigh-_ show the way." As the two head off towards the den, Uryuu chases after them. "No, no, no, no, no, no, you know what the master will do if he finds him in here."

What Uryuu didn't know was that his master already knew what was going on. The master hid within the shadows of his castle, with only his bright yellow eyes shining within the darkness. When he saw his two servants and the trespasser enter his favorite domain, he rushed off.

"RENJI! –_gasp-_ no, no, no, no not the…not the master's chair!" Uryuu turned his back and took off his glasses. "Nope I don't see this, nope, can't see a thing." Next the coat-rack came in and took his damp coat, and the footstool propped itself in front of Kisuke. "Wow that wonderful service." "Alright! This is quite enough Renji! I'm in charge here, and you what'll happen if they master—GAHHHH" Uryuu got cut off as he was ran over by Miss Yourichi's tea cart. "Hello dear. Would you like a nice hot cup of tea?" "AHHHHH YOURICHI DON'T SERVE HIM TEA!" ":sigh: Just calm down Uryuu. You're always so uptight. Anyway here you go…oh sorry I didn't catch your name." "It's Kisuke." "Aw Kisuke. What a nice name." "Thanks." As Kisuke sipped his tea, he heard something come from the teacup. "Hehehe dis guy is funny mommy." "Aww how cute," said Kisuke

_BOOM_

The doors of the den slammed open, with a gust of wind coming in, extinguishing the flames in the fireplace and on Renji. Uryuu hid under the carpet, while Miss Yourichi stood on her teacart shaking, with Nell hid behind her. "Uhh oh, hees heer." The Hollow's red and black aura that surrounded him filled the room, making everything feel cold. He stood in the doorway; every part of him was enveloped in the long black cloak he was wearing, except for his all black sword that he held by his side, his wild-looking orange hair, and his white-ivory colored mask with the 3 long blood-red stripes going down the left side of his face. He looks around in the den. "_There's a stranger here…"_ The hollow slammed his sword into the floor and began to walk down the short set of steps that led into the den, but was stopped by Renji, who wanted to explain himself. "Master let me explain," said Renji as he relit his flames. "The man had got lost in the woods, and came upon the castle . He was soaking wet and I thought-" Renji looked up and saw his master's cold, black and yellow eyes staring at him. The Hollow knelt down to Renji's level and told him, quietly, "_Shut up_," but with a fierce tone in his voice. Renji's lights went out again.

Kisuke had heard the Hollow's voice. He refused to show any fear, but refused to turn around from behind the chair. The room was then dead quiet. He poked his head out from behind the chair if he could see whoever it was talking, but saw nothing. Feeling somewhat assured, he turned back around in the chair, but instead of the empty fireplace in front, there was the Hollow staring him dead in the face with a red glow coming from his left hand… it was a cero. "My my! A hollow!" The Hollow let the cero dissolve in his hand, and grabbed the stranger by his neck, dangling a couple of feet off the ground. "_WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE… trespasser?"_ "Well…I…I had gotten lost and I..." "_You are not welcome here_," said the Hollow bluntly, and dropped Kisuke to the floor. Rubbing the back of his head, Kisuke replied, "I apologize for trespassing," and make a break for the door. The Hollow shunpo-ed to the door, blocking Kisuke's only means of escaping. "_What are you staring at? Did you come to stare at the face of the HOLLOW!!_" "Oh, no, no, no, no, I just needed a place to stay. 'Cuz you see my horse…" "_A place to stay!? I'll give you a place to stay._" The Hollow grabbed Kisuke once again, barely cutting him with sharp white claws that appeared from the hidden sleeves and dragged him out of the room, but not before pulling his sword out of the ground. "NO! PLEASE! I'm sorry!" The Hollow slammed the doors, leaving his servants in darkness.

Renji relit his head and folded his arms. "Well looks like blondie's screwed."

* * *

edit (8/18/08) Just felt like throwing that line in for sts and giggles xD

--

YAY the chapter's finished! The hardest thing for me to write was the Kisuke/Pantera scene. I just couldn't figure out the best way to describe the panteras. Oh and if some of you don't know, the word "pantera" is part of Grimmjow's sword release, so thats why the creatures chasing Kisuke were cat-like. I just didn't want to stick with the wolves from the movie. Another thing, I hope you guys don't mind if some of the characters seem "out-of-character." It's kinda hard to adapt their "Bleach" personalities to this story, especially Kisuke, cuz for one, no one has ever really seen him act scared before lol. Also I really don't think I made Ichigo scary enough :( Suggestions would really help.

About the next chapter...it might be a lil while til the next chapter...maybe until may when I'm done for this semester? I'm definitely not gonna stop writing this, but the updates won't come that often, at least for now.

ughh...I think I ranted too much lol  
Anyways, you guys know the drill...R&R's keep this alive  
Suggestions for what you may wanna see happen in the next chapters are welcome!


	4. Chapter 4: A New Prisoner?

**I am so so so so so sorry for how late this chapter is. A thousand apologies. I know all you guys have been waiting for this chapter for 1, 2,...5 months xD So here you go:**

(**Disclaimer: "**Bleach" and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo, and "Beauty and the Beast" belongs to Disney)

* * *

**_Chapter 4: A New Prisoner?_**

_--outside of Rukia's house—_

"Well this is a fine wedding party you've put together Aizen. Rukia's really going be surprised!" said Gin.

"Yes indeed. This _will_ be the best day of her life," replied Aizen with a sly grin on his face. Aizen then turned to face the wedding party. All of Aizen's groupies were there: Kaname, Izuru, Hisagi, Hinamori, and others. "Attention everyone! I would like to talk you all for coming out to my wedding party, but first, I'd think it be wise if I went in and ask little miss Rukia first," said Aizen. The party busted out laughing.

"Now Gin, when you see Rukia and I walk out of house…" "Ahh yes I know."  
Gin raised his hand and began directing the little band in "Here comes the Bride."  
Aizen shot Gin a serious glare and then smack Gin over the head with a nearby tree branch  
(A/N: yea I know…that last part is kinda out of character for Aizen). "Not yet!" Gin slowly rubbed the back of his head, "Got it boss."

_--inside Rukia's house--  
_ In the brightly sun-lit living room, Rukia sat in an old wooden chair as she polished Shirayuki, still trying to get some of excess dirt off of it from the other day.

_Knock Knock!_

Rukia gently laid the sword down and ran to see who was at the door. She pulled down the viewer Kisuke invented and saw a big-headed Aizen holding a bouquet of pink roses for her at the door. "_Lovely….my day just got better_," said Rukia silently with a disgusted look on her face. Rukia opened the door halfway, but was knocked back as Aizen forced his way through the door. "Aizen…what a…surprise."

"Isn't it though. I'm just full of surprises."

Aizen walked over to where Rukia was sitting at and lifted his dirty shoes onto the table, just inches away from Shirayuki.

Rukia stood and thought to herself, "_I SWEAR, IF THAT MAN GETS ANOTHER SPECK OF DIRT ON MY SWORD AGAIN I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!"_

"Yes you are. So what is the meaning of your visit?" said Rukia still looking irritated.

"Miss Rukia, today's the day your dreams will come true."

"Oh really Aizen, and what do you know about my dreams?"

"A lot actually," said Mr. Know it all as he leaned back in the chair. "Imagine this: 8, 9 10 kids running around, living in a white chateau, and me sitting by the fire, with my little wife massaging my feet and shoulders."

Rukia was absolutely disgusted with Aizen little dream. "Well isn't that wonderful," said Rukia as she rolled her eyes. "And you know who my little wife is going to be, dear Rukia?" As sneaky as possible, Rukia slipped Shirayuki behind her back.  
"Umm…no clue Aizen," said Rukia as she cracked a fake smile. Aizen quickly rose from his seat and cornered Rukia at the front door.

"Why you Rukia dear."

Rukia was feeling quite uncomfortable having Aizen so close to her. She knew she should have seen this coming.  
"Well I'm speechless Aizen." Aizen got closer and closer to Rukia's face.

"Then say you'll marry me." Rukia could feel his warm icky breath on her face, and had enough. She grabbed hold of the door knob behind her, and replied, with another fake smile, "I'm really sorry Aizen, but I'm… just not for you."  
Rukia turned the knob and the door opened outwards, with Aizen tripping and falling into the shallow muddy ditch right outside.

Right when he landed, the band began playing "Here comes the Bride."  
Gin turned around and saw Aizen's mud covered head sticking out of the ditch, with a piglet sitting on top of his head.  
Gin ran over and asked probably the stupidest question ever, "So how'd it go?"

Aizen shot him an evil death glare, grit his teeth pulled Gin by the collar to his level.  
"Rukia _will _be my wife. There's no mistake about that." He grinned his infamous evil smile, threw the piglet on top of Gin, pulled himself out of the ditch, and kicked Gin into the ditch, just to make himself feel better as he walked off embarrassed.

Rukia poked her head out of door. "He is gone? Good!" Rukia grabbed her sword and headed to the open field that she considered her backyard. "I can't believe that prick really wanted to marry me. Can no one really how arrogant and boorish he is?" When she got to the top of the hill, she looked at the giant valley that lay before her; she sat down and laid her sword next to her. "Sigh…I'm tried of living in this dinky little town. I want to go on an adventure and get out of this place…and meet someone…who understands me." Rukia then stood up, with sword in hand and unsheathed. She gazed at the blade as it shined in the light of the setting sun.

All of sudden Benihime came running into the field, all alone. "Benihime!! What are you doing here? Where's dad? What happened to him?" Benihime, still all shook up, turned her head towards the woods from which she emerged from. "Damn…stupid dad, getting lost in the woods. Come on Beni, lets go Benihime. Take me to him."

Benihime finally stopped at the clearing she left Kisuke.

Rukia leaped off the horse and looked around to see if she could find any trace of her dad.  
The only thing she found was Kon, the little stuffed animal Kisuke invented, all torn to shreds. She walked on her own, out of clearing to find some more clues.  
She looked up in the trees, and saw what looked to be like a tower. Rukia kept walking towards the gloomy looking tower until she reached a giant, iron gate. Beyond the gate Rukia gazed the behemoth castle that sat before her.  
Rukia stepped through the threshold of the gate, feeling no fear whatsoever. She saw on the ground pieces of her father's infamous green and white stripped hat that looked like they had been torn off.  
"He has to be here, I know it." Rukia stood at the tall ancient wooden door, and did not feel the least bit scared. She said to herself, "_I'm just going to find dad and get the hell out of here._"

_-Interior of the Castle-_

There stood Renji and Uryuu, on top of a small wall table in a hallway adjacent to the main hall.

"You just couldn't keep your mouth shut! Could you Renji!? We just HAD to invite him into the castle. You just HAD to serve him tea, and worst of all, have him SIT IN THE MASTER'S CHAIR!!"

"Psh just calm down four eyes. I was just being a good host. You could try acting like once if you took that stick out your…"

"Helloooo? Is there anyone here? Dad?"  
Uryuu and Renji hopped down as fast as they could and ran towards where the small hallway and main hall met. They poked their heads around the corner and couldn't believe what they saw.

"IT'S A GIRL!!" they said in unison.

Rukia looked around the giant foyer in pure amazement.  
"Wow…I'm definitely going toget lost in here. Sigh…guess that means I'm going to have to kick dad's butt for getting lost in a odd place like this." She ascended up the grand staircase to begin her search for her father.

-_Cut to the Kitchen-_

Miss Yourichi hopped along the golden titled floor all the way to the middle island table with a giant tub of hot water.

"Now, now Nell, you know its time for your bath."

"But Nell doesn'th wanna take a bath now mommy."

"Mommy doesn't care Nell. Now get in the tub," said Miss Yourichi with a disgusted look on her face as she lifted her daughter into the tub.

"But Nell knows something mommy doesn'th" said the little light green teacup as she splashed around in the bubbles."

"Oh," said the tired teapot, "and what would that be?"

"I heard there was a girl in the castle."

"Sigh…you must have been imagining things again Nell."

"YOURICHI! Miss Yourichi! Come quick," yelled the feather-duster, Orihime, as she tried to catch her breath.

"What wrong Orihime? Did Renji set something on fire again??"

"Oh no, no, no, no, no." Orihime stood and looked dead in Yourichi's face with a cheesy grin. "There's a girl in the castle."

Right when Orihime said that, Nell popped out of the bubbles. "Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee I told you mommy!!"

_In a narrow hallway…_

"Can you believe it Uryuu!? It's a girl! She's come to break the spell"

"I can clearly _see_ that Renji," said Uryuu with a hint of sarcasm. "But you don't know if she's gonna help us, plus if you keep talking so loud like that, she'll hear us."

"Dad!?"

"See what I mean Renji!" said Uryuu quietly.

"Errr…that was on you, Uyruu. Anyways, we have to catch up with her."

The duo quietly snuck up behind the young raven-haired girl, and opened up a door she just passed that led somewhere to the upper levels of the castle. "Dad!?"

Rukia turned around, but saw no one, except for an old wooden door left ajar. She looked through the door and saw a circular staircase, with a glimmer of light shining around the corner.

"Hello? I'm looking for my dad."

Rukia began to climb the old stone steps. "He's a blondie, spurts out random nonsense sometimes!" She finally noticed that the light she saw was coming from a lone three-prong candlestick, but paid no mind. _"How can a girl talk about her father like that?" _said Renji as he thought to himself.

Rukia finally made it to the top of the stairs. Barely any light existed except for a sliver of moonlight that came from a small window, and a small torch that looked like it was recently lit.

Rukia grabbed the torch to illuminate more of the dark room.

"Crap…there's no one here."

"Rukia!? Is that you?"

"Dad?" Rukia turned her head in the faint darkness.

Rukia followed the echo of Kisuke's voice, and found him in a cell that was leveled with the ground.

She shined the torch on the small cell and saw Kisuke sitting on the cold ground, Indian style, with his ruffed up hat next to him.

"Oh Dad," said Rukia sounding sentimental, "WHAT THE HELL ARE DOING IN THERE!?"

"Honey, the yelling isn't necessary, said Kisuke as he dug a finger in ear. "Plus you don't want _Him_ to come and throw you in the dungeon, do you?"

"_Him_? Who's Him?"

"There no time Rukia. He probably knows you're here. You have to get out of this place as fast as you can."

Rukia was stunned.

She had never seen her father sound so serious before. "No. I can't do that Dad. I'm not leaving you in here alone."

Suddenly, Rukia felt something grab her by the shoulder and turn her around. She accidently dropped the torch in what sounded like a puddle of water, and instantly saw darkness, minus the hint of moonlight from the small window.

"_WHO ARE YOU? AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"_

"Rukia get out of here!!"

"Who are you?"

The Hollow crept a little closer to Rukia.

"_I am the MASTER of this castle."_

"Why do you have my father locked up in here? Please let him out!"

"_NO! HE HAS TRESPASSED HERE, AND HE SHALL STAY IN THERE UNTIL HE ROTS."_

"_He acts as if I committed a murder or something…" _said Kisuke in his head.

"PLEASE! I'll do anything!"

"_HE IS MY PRISONER. THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO."_

"……Then I will be your prisoner instead."

"_YOU WOULD STAY HERE IN HIS PLACE?"_ The Hollow was utterly surprised by the girl's remark. He had never seen such kindness before.

"Rukia, no! You don't know what you're doing!"

"If I did stay, would you let my weird ass Dad out of here?"

"_Well…didn't know my own daughter thought I was weird haha."_

"_Yes…but you would have to stay here forever."_

Rukia realized the situation she was in, but yet, she could barely see who she was talking to.

"Come into the light."

"_Are you sure about…that?"_

"Yes."

The Hollow dragged his left ivory covered leg forward, then the rest of his body, covered in a long black cape that almost touched the ground. His claws were hidden underneath the cape. His face; that was the one thing that truly frightened her. He looked as if he had a mouth, but the teeth looked molded together.  
His bright orange hair was unruly and wild. His face had three long blood red colors lines going vertical on the left side of his face.  
And then she saw them, his golden yellow eyes; yellow eyes that seemed to look straight into the core of her soul. She knew those eyes were not that of a human's, but those of a monster.

She fell to her knees. Rukia then took her last glance at her father.

"Rukia?" said a puzzled Kisuke.

Rukia then looked back at the Hollow. "You have my word."

"_DONE_"

The Hollow leaped over and unlocked the cell. Kisuke ran out and held Rukia's hand.

"Please Rukia, you know you don't have to do this."

The Hollow violently grabbed Kisuke and dragged him out of the tower.

"RUKIA!"

"No please wait!"

The tower door slammed shut.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As you can see I made it much longer than the other three. I'd had been very very lazy about writing this new chapter. I read the script of the movie, and had envisioned what I wanted to write in my head, but getting it onto paper/microsoft word is hard xD. Also classes, midterm and finals came into play too, and a very lazy summer.

I can't promise when the next chapter will come (since I'm about to start college classes again), but I haven't forgotten about this story (though my other story "Kill Rukia" I might ditch and start over lol)

**Anyways leave a review please! I love reading peoples' thoughts about the story**.

**Reviews and Comments go towards curing future writing blocks!!**


End file.
